Auslly Unexpected
by Brisbane Harrinator
Summary: Ally Dawson was just a normal girl who wasn't a huge fan of he popular guy at school Austin Moon. If you told Ally Dawson that she and Austin were soul mates, she would tell you you were crazy. But what happens if she gets confused about her feeling for Austin when they start spending time together? Lots of Drama and Twists. Rated T just in case it gets messy later in the story.
1. The Beginning

**Hi Everyone! So I'm writing a new story called Auslly Unexpected. I hope you guys like it. Please tell me your thoughts and ideas. I would be happy to consider them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or the characters. I only own this story line (this is the only time I'll do a disclaimer cause it gets annoying writing them all the time).**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Ally:**

I'm no-one special; everyone overlooks me at school. I'm not a cheerleader neither am I one of the nerdy chicks which everyone is too scared to socialise with. I'm a regular person/closeted musician. So I could wait for the first day of Junior Year at Miami High. Don't get me wrong, I love to learn I just wish that I was more popular. I wish I was like Austin Moon. Every guy was his friends (except for the nerds who he refused to socialise with) and every girl wanted to be with him, except for me. Don't get me wrong he's a nice guy, but he's a pretty boy and I just don't like him full stop.

"Come on Ally wake up!" My dad says pounding on the door. The sound of his huge fist rapping at the door always gets me jumping out of my skin.

"A few more minutes!" I reply. I mean it's 7am and school doesn't start till 9!

"NO ALLY! You have half an hour to get ready and then head downstairs and work." Dad replies, I hear his shuffling footsteps die down and I get ready. I don't mind working at Sonic Boom but for my first day of 11th grade I just want to sleep in. I make my bed, zip up my bag (I was bored last night and I packed it) and change into a short-sleeved yellow dress which stopped above my knees, a brown vest, a leather brown belt over my dress and black ankle boot heels. I head over to my mirror bracing myself for what I'm going to witness.

"Great." I say sarcastically looking at the mess on top of my head people call hair. It stuck up at all ends like a hedgehog. I decide to brush my hair down and straighten it as it's the quickest thing to do. It gets to 7:25am and I storm out of my room, grab an apple from the fridge and race downstairs to Sonic Boom where surprisingly there are a lot of people in there. I go over to the counter, open up my diary and start crunching on the apple while reading over my diary entries/songs. I see a pair of hands touch one of our trombone's out of the corner of my eye and I immediately take action.

"HEY! You can't touch the instruments. Didn't you read the sign?" I ask, when the person (or should I say duo act) turns around. It's the devil himself Austin and his right hand man Dez.

"Calm down woman. We're just having fun." Dez says.

"Well sorry to disappoint but you can't touch the instruments. If you obey them then that's against the law and I can sue." I say. I actually read in the _'Book of Laws'_.

"Okay then." Dez says backing away from the trombone.

"Hey Ally, do you mind if we shoot a music video here?" Austin asks. Unlike Dez, Austin is really nice.

"Wait that's Ally Dawson?!" Dez asks. "Wow Ally Dawson, you have gotten a lot hotter over the summer." Dez continues gawking. I didn't realised I had changed over the summer.

"Whatever. Yeah Austin, you can use the store just don't touch anything." I say returning back to the counter where a mother and her child was waiting at the desk.

"Hello madam, my name is Ally Dawson, how can I help you?" I ask as sweetly as I can.

"Fine thank you. Do you have 'River Flowing In You' sheet music for Piano?" the mother asks.

"I'll just check." I say ducking down to the filing cabinet. I go to the piano section and check R. "Here you go," I say handing over some music, "Is that all today?" I ask.

"I was also wondering if we could get piano lessons here." The mother continues.

"Yes you can." I say. "The soonest lesson we have is this afternoon at 5." I say snapping the appointment book shut.

"Great. We'll take it!" the mother exclaims.

"Alright see you this afternoon." I say as they enter out the green doors. That's another weird thing about me. I get stage fright but I love teaching kids how to sing/play piano. I hear a huge crash and I walk over to the percussion section to see Dez all tangled up in the drum kit.

"Come back this afternoon." I say through gritted teeth, they nod and leave through the doors. I chuck my apple core in the bin, grab a jar with pickles and start devouring them one by one.

"Guess who got a job at Pepperoni Pizza Parlour." A petite girl says with frizzy hair and the latest clothes. Of course it's my best friend Trish.

"Me?" I say laughing while Trish scowls. "How many jobs have you had now?" I say my laughter booming.

"362." Trish says casually as my laugh gets louder which can easily be heard all over Sonic Boom. "Ally it's 8! Come on let's go!" Trish says snatching my hand and running.

"Bye Dad I'm going to school!" I say while running with Trish. We get to school at 8:30 and we decide to go look for our lockers.

"Allison Dawson…" I say running my index finger down the list. I find my name and its locker 452. _Well at least it's near the cafeteria._ I think to myself while walking to the centre of the school where locker is. While walking to the cafeteria it seemed as if every guys eyes were on me. I don't get how I've changed! All I did over the summer was go to the beach more and go shopping like typically every girl does.

"Peoples I am still the same Allison Dawson so put your eyed back in your heads." I snap walking over to my locker.

_Okay Ally, um 39…17…31…_ I think to myself while spinning the black dial on my locker. Miami High is very generous, in your locker they already supply all your textbooks and your timetable arranged neatly, so it's a nice surprise for your first day of a new year.

"First up… Honours Science. Fun." I say slamming my locker door and walking to locker 256 which is Trish's locker.

"Hey, what do you have up next?" I ask Trish who's already got her mirror placed on her locker door and checking herself out.

"Science." Trish says.

"REALLY! Honours?" I ask quickly.

"No just regular." Trish says and my heart drops to my stomach. I'll probably be sitting next to myself for another year in the science lab again.

"Oh." I say trying not to sound disappointed.

"It's okay though Alls. I'm in a few honours classes so we can still be together." Trish says. I hate how everyone thinks I'm in all honours class (even though I am).

"Which ones?" I ask.

"Maths, English, Home Ec, Music, Business." Trish says ticking them off the list.

"Well okay." I sigh and we walk to science with Trish going on about how zebra pants were so in right now. The bell rings at 9 and I go to the science lab and sit down at the lab on the left in the middle. This is my usual lab and everyone knows not to sit in it. The class slowly files in and I keep my head down refusing to talk to anyone.

"Alright class I know today is your first day back so-'' Mr Boris is interrupted by a slight tapping at the door.

"Yes?" Mr Boris asks the secretary. Obviously he's not in a good mood.

"Sorry Mr Boris but you have a new student whose name is Cassidy. Come on in Cassidy." The secretary says and a beautiful girl with gorgeous straight, golden hair flowing down to her waist. She wears the exact same clothing I do only her dress is blue.

"Oh ok. Thanks. Tell us about yourself Cassidy?" Mr Boris says.

"My name's Cassidy. I just came from California; I live with my mum, dad, my little brother Tray and my adorable dog Christian." Cassidy says in an almost bored tone.

"Well alright Cassidy there's a spare chair next to Allison Dawson." Mr Boris said pointing to the spare chair next to me. Shit.

"Mr Boris I have told you over 200 times to call me Ally. There's less to pronounce if you call me Ally." I say stating the obvious. Cassidy makes her way over to the chair next to me slides gracefully in it, although slumping after sitting down fully on the chair.

"I'm Ally." I say in the most friendliest way I can muster.

"I'm Cassidy." Cassidy says returning some of the friendly attitude I gave her.

"Have you made any friends yet?" I ask her.

"I only stepped foot in this place 5 minutes ago so no." Cassidy replies.

"Well you can hang out with me and my friend Trish." I say.

"It's only the two of you?" Cassidy asks bitterly.

"No we sit with a few other people but we stick together." I say letting my angry side (which isn't that big) come out.

"Fine. Since I've gotten no other offers." Cassidy says and writes down what Mr Boris has on the board as do I. Today Mr Boris is writing about what equipment we'll need for science this year. After an hour the bell rings and I go to the dancing room where obviously it's dancing. I don't know what they were thinking putting me in dance class, I'm a terrible dancer! I enter the dance room and the teacher is there.

"Ok so, I'm not good at dancing so can I you know transfer classes?" I ask.

"Bring it up with the secretary." The teacher says.

"Great." I say sarcastically leaving the room and going to the office.

"Oh hello Ms Dawson. How can we help you?" The lady in the desk asks.

"I've been put down to do dancing and I'm terrible at dancing. There could be major injuries if I'm in that class so I was wondering if I could transfer?" I ask.

"I'm sorry sweetie but every other class is full." The lady says and I get even more anxious.

"Well could I get a few extra spares?" I ask.

"It's never happened before. The principle may not allow it." The lady says uncertainly.

"But I'm a Straight A+ student. I'm working on a scholarship for Harvard! It could be good for me to have a few extra spares so I can study more and succeed!" I say. There are goods from being a debater last year.

"Talk to the principal about it." The lady says gesturing to the principal's office. I walk over to the door and rapping on the door softly.

"Enter." A male voice booms. I enter the door and greeted with a white haired, dumpy man who is redder than a really bad sunburn.

"Good morning Mr Bond. I was just wondering if I could have 5 minutes of your time." I ask. I know how to speak to men like him, it's the many joys of having a grandfather who used to be a principal.

"Continue." Mr Bond says.

"Well I've just been informed that I am in dance class, I am a terrible dancer and could produce many major injuries to myself and others. I was wondering instead I could drop dance and have a few extra spares? I am applying for an academic scholarship to Harvard at the end of the year and perhaps it would be better for me to have a few extra spares instead." I suggest.

"I don't know Ms Dawson, how would we know that you won't ditch or slack off?" Mr Bond asks.

"I am applying for a Harvard scholarship. Do you think I would spend my times ditching school for I don't know, ice-cream?" I ask.

"Well Ms Dawson you do bring up a compelling argument, I guess I can make a few arrangements as long as you promise that you will study." Mr Bond eyes narrow at me.

"Yes yes I promise." I say my index finger making two diagonal lines symbolising crossing my heart. I leave the office and go down to my locker so I can put my books away. But apparently someone had other plans.

"Austin can you like move so that I can put my books away." I ask him my arms folded.

"You left dance. Aren't you going back?" Austin asks.

"No I've got free lessons now when there use to be dancing." I say in a bored tone.

"Damn you can ditch school twice as much as I can. Lucky." Austin says.

"No, I'm using that time to study for a huge academic test for a chance to get a Harvard scholarship." I say proudly.

"Well that's boring." Austin says.

"Shouldn't _you_ be going back to dance class." I say.

"Fine Ms Bossy." Austin says leaving. Finally, I can breathe again.

* * *

**So that was chapter 1. I forgot to say, I do this thing for every 25 reviews, the 25th reviewer gets to ask me any question they like. But anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to update by next week.**

**Until next time.**

**-Normal Girl123**

**xoxo**


	2. The Bombshell

**Hello! Okay so I'm sorry I haven;t updated recently but last week I was on stupid camp. But now I'm back and come bearing another chapter. thanks for all the awesome reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Ally:**

Like every normal kid, the first day back at school sucked for me; but not for what people think… we didn't even get to learn A.N.Y.T.H.I.N.G! All I did for eight hours was write down what was expected in class and listen to girls gossip about how they had one night stands with random college guys (EW!). Asking Cassidy to join our group was a bust, her and Trish get along so well! If Trish likes Cassidy better than she might not want to be my best friend anymore and then who will I talk to about Dallas with huh? Well maybe I'm overreacting but it can happen! And now instead of checking out Dallas at the cell phone accessory cart like any other day, I'm stuck here, at sonic boom, working an extra shift.

"Hey Ally!" Austin says with Dez bringing up the rear with a camera set (I think).

"Why?" I ask.

"Well you did say that we can shoot my webcast music video here." Austin says defensively.

"Alright just don't annoy the customers." I say opening my diary and writing down my latest thought of Dallas.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**First day of school sucked again! Every guy couldn't take their eyes off me but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I want to talk about Dallas. Ah Dallas, his wavy hair which flips the right way, his warm kind chocolate brown eyes… and how he smells like a fresh summer breeze. And what's more hotter than being named after a city in Texas! I've got to go, someone is singing and their song sounds like it was written by a dead squid.**_

I close my book and listen to the ending of this terrible song.

_And this is my song song song to you you you._

_I know that it may sound terrible but I love you._

_La la la la la._

_So let's sit by the campfire and eat some marshmellows._

_And we'll sing yeah yeah yeah._

"STOP!" I scream charging at Austin and Dez. "That song sucks." I continue.

"Well don't hold back." Austin says.

"The song doesn't have a feeling or meaning to it. Here think about this." I say striding over to the piano and busting out a jam on a few keys and start to sing.

_Flip a switch__  
__Turn up the lightning__  
__Get it right__  
__Show 'em how it's done__Free it up__  
__No matter how you dress that song__  
__Girl you know you got a number one__  
__Go with it__You got 'em where you want 'em__  
__Drop the beat__  
__They need to hear your sound__  
__Play it up__It's coming down to you right now__  
__They wanna know know know__  
__Your name name name__  
__They want the girl girl girl__With game game game__  
__And when they look look look__  
__Your way way way__  
__Your gonna make (make) make (make) make__  
__Make 'em do a double take__They wanna know know know__  
__Your name name name__  
__They want the girl girl girl__With game game game__  
__And when they look look look__  
__Your way way way__  
__Your gonna make (make) make (make) make__  
__Make 'em do a double take__  
_ "Well it's alright but if you sped it up…" Austin says.

"Alright? ALRIGHT?! It's better than what you could ever do!" I say storming out of Sonic Boom and to the make-up cart where I know Trish will be working.

"Trish you're taking a break." I say storming over to my usual table next to the cell phone accessory cart.

"What's wrong Alls?" Trish asks ripping of her coat and sitting down next to me.

"Austin bloody Moon. That's what." I say my eyes fixated on the fly zooming around the table.

"Well don't think about him, think about Dallas." Trish says. Boy, does she know how to comfort me.

"Ah Dallas, his kind warm eyes, his hair that flops in all the right places." I sigh.

"The one who's right behind you." Trish says. I turn around and there is that god Dallas behind me. Oh pickles. I chew my hair and walk away back to Sonic Boom and turn on the TV.

"And in breaking news, new teenage internet sensation Austin Moon has reached over 5 million hits. We caught up with the youngster just recently." That was quick, only approx. 30 minutes and he's got 5 million hits. People can't write songs and get them up on the web in half an hour.

"Thanks Sherry. People say it came to me overnight but I would say it came to me in 5 minutes." Austin says smirking. I don't buy this one bit. One cannot simply create a hit song in 5 minutes!

"Well Austin it looks like you are now the new main attraction on ladies hearts. Tell us Austin, for all your teenage fans; are you single or has a lucky girl come into your arms?" Sherry asks leaning towards Austin. Oh bloody hell, that idiot having a girlfriend is like the sky raining piano's.

"No I'm single so come at me ladies." Austin says in a flirtatious way. God that jerk.

"Well you heard it here first Austiners, Austin Moon is single!" Sherry says excitedly. Sorry honey, but you're too old. "Let's hear Austin Moon's new single which led him to stardom in case you are too slow." Sherry says showing Austin's new music video. In the first few seconds, my heart stops and I am furious. I leave Sonic Boom, stomp up to a big red store which I knew was where Austin and his wannabees hung out (I even went by the cell phone accessory cart and didn't go all fan girly over Dallas, now THAT was a huge achievement) and stormed over to the table where they were all sitting and laughing.

"Hey mate, now you're going to have so many girls all over you." One of his friends laughed.

"Hey look, there's one now." Dez says pointing to me.

"Lol, so sad." The other friend said.

"I believe you stole my song Austin Monica Moon." I say through gritted teeth and Austin's face drops.

* * *

**There was chapter 2. Keep on reviewing and I'll update as soon as I can.**

**Until next time.**

**-Normal Girl123**

**xoxo**


End file.
